


What Happened Was...

by Wargasms



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, kink:coming untouched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargasms/pseuds/Wargasms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted some J3 with Jake, not Jeff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Was...

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be at least 2 more chapters. I may write it if there is an interest, but I think this can stand alone, too.

Jake isn’t gay, okay? Jake likes girls a lot. And he’s still in his early 20’s, so he likes a lot of girls, a lot. Not to say that he's had a lot of girls, per say, just that he's confident in his abilities: the girls keep coming back.

So, if having a very short list of men he would go gay for made him bisexual, Jake could deal with that. It had previously been a name, not really a list… but soon as learning about Jensen Ackles, that list doubled. It was instant and kind of embarrassing because Jake had never been about to meet face to face with that other name. Jake had heard about the show from a couple of friend’s but when he auditioned and got the part, he checked it out a bit more in depth. Jensen was talented and pretty and (okay maybe Jake googled him) from most accounts a hard working professional. Jake kind of thought the man was a god with those lips…

Jake had time to collect himself for that event. What blindsided him though, was Jared Padalecki. Jensen had been nice, if a bit reserved but Jake thought maybe it just seemed so in contrast to Jared. Yeah, Jared was undoubtedly aesthetically pleasing, but he was also so completely Jared. Jake liked him instantly, and if finding a guy more attractive because his personality was great made Jake bi, he was starting to think labels sucked.

That was all just his stuff he had to deal with in his head, though. It’s not like the guys were gay. So, it was just kind of awesome to be working with them again. In fact, Jake was thrilled to be back on the show because after getting a taste of the fan base, he knew it was something big and who doesn’t want to be a part of that?

They wrapped up the season’s filming, the whole season, with Jake’s final scenes. After a silly day of getting hit with a bottle and hearing a lot of ‘assbutt’ the whole atmosphere was one of accomplishment and… family. Jake tried to focus on that and not the fact that his stint here was over.

It was the wee hours of the morning and Jake was on the couch at Jensen and Jared’s place playing Halo with Jared. There had been a small dinner get together that Jared had told Jake he must attend, followed by some beers, maybe a couple shots and a lot of chill. Jake really didn’t want this job to be over, so he kind of unconsciously was hanging around until they kicked him out.

Jensen came back from walking the last few people out and Jake was expecting him to turn in and Jared to eventually bail on the video game. Jake would get a cab back to where he was staying and pass out alone…

Jensen flopped bonelessly onto the couch in the space between Jake and Jared. He was barefoot in a pair of jeans and a cotton tee shirt that looked comfortably worn. After a few minutes of watching them play, he exaggeratedly sprawled out, knocking Jared’s arm so his controller jerked.

“Jen,” Jared muttered but his eyes never left the screen.

“Jared.”

“What?” he asked distractedly.

Jensen drawled his words lazily, as if he wasn’t really concerned with what they were doing, but he was knocking his knee against Jared’s arm, “Enough with the fucking video games."

Jared paused the game and turned to Jensen, “You jealous I’m playing with Jake and not you?” 

Jake realized Jensen’s arm was on the back of the couch when he leaned back and found it there. He froze when Jensen’s hand came up to card through his hair. “Maybe I’m jealous Jake is playing with you and not me.”

Jake looked over and found them both staring at him. Holy fucking shit, did Jensen just lick his bottom lip and wink at him? Christ, was that a glint of hunger in Jared’s smirk? He really shouldn’t try to speak under these conditions, “I’ll play with both you guys…”

Jake blushed at their laughs and realized maybe it was time to go, maybe he was more drunk than he thought he was and was like… completely hallucinating Jared’s hand creeping up Jensen’s thigh or Jensen leaning in before pulling Jake forward with the hand on the back of his head. 

Well, then hell, this hallucination was fucking epic because the kiss Jensen laid on him was so much better than any of the few fantasies he’d rarely allowed himself to conjure since meeting Jensen. His lips were better than… anything… and they were…talented…

Jake would have died of embarrassment if either one of them made note of the needy little groan he let out when Jensen’s tongue worked his mouth open. It tasted like… beer and Jensen; the best fucking combo Jake had ever run across, ever. When Jensen finally let him free for air, Jake realized he had a death grip on the controller still and his knuckles ached a bit. 

He concentrated on working them loose and discarding it onto the table next to the couch while Jensen mouthed his jaw line. Jake couldn’t even classify the sound he made when Jensen found the spot where his jaw joined his neck and sucked it a bit harshly. He definitely whimpered when Jensen traveled down the line of his neck to nose aside the collar of his tee shirt and lick at the skin it exposed.

Jensen was shifting his position, making his way across to the other side of Jake’s neck while moving to kneel between Jake’s legs. Jensen’s hand left Jake’s neck and trailed down his chest to tug at the hem of Jake’s shirt. Jared’s large hand cupped the back of Jake’s neck now, and Jake turned to see Jared leaning in to capture his mouth while scooting into the spot Jensen had vacated.

Jared was much more demanding with his kiss, almost immediately parting Jake’s lips to nip and nibble before he felt Jared’s tongue along his. Jensen had Jake’s shirt pushed up and Jake gasped into Jared’s mouth when Jensen’s found his right nipple. Jared was sitting up on the couch, almost crouched next to Jake; hand in his hair pulling Jake’s head back so he could smear lazy licks across Jake’s lips. Jared’s free hand played down the arch of Jake’s neck, over the shirt to caress Jensen’s head before targeting Jake’s free nipple with a light pinch.

His hips bucked upward reflexively and Jake was suddenly intensely aware that his jeans were just a hair shy of being painfully tight. Then Jensen’s hands found Jake’s hips and he was yanked downward, almost hanging off the edge of the couch, so Jensen could press himself on Jake. Jensen was shifting back and forth, dragging the bulge of his own hard on over the lump of Jake’s. Jake let out a hiss and rutted wildly back, ragged breaths causing Jared to pull away.

Jared was chuckling softly as he let go of Jake. Jake didn’t care; he was arching forward to Jensen’s mouth, still sucking and tonguing his nipple while dry humping like a fucking teenager. Finally managing to get his hands to function, Jake found Jensen’s shoulder with his right hand and Jared’s hip with his left. Encountering the cloth barriers of their shirts Jake decided he was going to get one of them shirtless, too, damnit!

He reached for the hem of Jared’s shirt and tugged upward. Jared shucked it off easily and Jake took in the vision for mere seconds before it became too much. He found his hands crawling over Jared’s muscles, finger nails scratching at Jared’s nipples. Jake didn’t realize Jensen had been making his way southward until the man hit a ticklish spot above Jake’s belly button that made him squeak!

They both laughed but Jake didn’t have enough spare blood to blush. Jensen was palming him through his jeans while licking down his happy trail and along the skin just above the elastic of his boxers. Jake was so fucking hard, he felt every shift and press of Jensen’s fingers as he outlined Jake’s cock, rubbing and massaging it relentlessly. Jake was having a hard time breathing, a hard time keeping his eyes open to watch Jared move down and attack his left nipple with his ruthless tongue. His skillful fingers working on the other, slick still from Jensen’s attention.

“Fuck,” Jake groaned and reached up to grip the back of the couch. This was too much, too god damn good, hot as fucking hell and just un-fucking-believable! Jensen suddenly had his mouth against Jake’s jeans, pressing it to his cock while his hands undid Jake’s belt. Jensen was going to suck his cock…

Jensen scrapped his teeth up the length of it through the thick material as he was working open the button, but that combined with the thought that Jensen was actually going to…

Jake came in his pants with a loud moan, a full bodied shudder and two quick snaps of his hips. When he slumped back into the couch, the guys withdrew to survey him. He waited until his breathing wasn’t so rapid before he tried to open his eyes. Somehow he met their stares even though he wanted to curl up and die. When they exchanged a quick look, Jake bit his lip in worry, but then Jensen smiled up at him.

“You’re young, I bet you got great recovery time, huh?”

Jake’s mouth hung open but he really couldn’t think of anything to say… It was Jared that replied, “Well, let’s just see how long he takes."


End file.
